1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of increasing the effectiveness of a chemical component of a material at extremely low concentrations. Some examples of such components are P, Ge, and Ga, which are added to solders and other alloys as deoxidizing components.
2. Description of the Related Art
P, Ge, and Ga are highly effective in very small amounts at suppressing oxidation in metals, and it is well known to employ these elements as components of alloys, such as solder alloys. However, if present in too large a concentration, they can have undesirable effects on the materials to which they are added. For example, if P is present in a solder alloy in a concentration of greater than 50 ppm, it can have an adverse effect on the workability of the alloy. At the same time, at a concentration of less than 50 ppm, it may be difficult for P to consistently exert the desired oxidation suppressing effect. Therefore, it is often difficult to find the right level of P at which it can exert its desired benefits without deteriorating the properties of the material to which it is added. Similar problems occur with Ga and Ge when used in solder alloys.